We Drop at Dawn
We Drop at Dawn is the 11th episode in the series The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police. Synopsis Sam and Max brave the wilderness of Central Park on a quest for the Commissioner's lost keys. In-Depth Synopsis The episode starts off with Sam and Max, dressed in military uniforms, in a helicopter narrating their situation. Just like the reaction they have when their telephone rings, they scramble to their mission briefing when the awaited buzzer alarms. Inside the envelope, they have orders from The Commissioner to find his missing keys and they will have to search . So, they parachute down to the thick forest below. They soon find out from the overgrown foliage on park benches and visitors map that they have been dropped off at a forgotten part of Central Park. Having that in mind, they start their search walking around in rain and later trudging around in shoulder-deep water. In an attempt of getting across a ravine by swinging on a vine, they get attacked by bugs and fall a long distance into the water below. As they drag themselves out of the river they fell into, a rustle in the bushes puts them on alert. They attack the bush and find a hippie named Arvo, seemly meaning no harm. After a small questioning, Arvo mentions and is certain that the Lord of the Park would know where the Commissioner's keys are. But during his dialog, they are attacked by the Lord of the Park's minions and soon Sam and Max find themselves in Lord's lair. The Lord instantly views them as the threat, but is willing to let them go if they could find the right set of keys in his "hall of light" and the right door to the exit (thinking the chances of both happening is nil). Using the same method that "got themselves out of that minefield last week", Max finds the keys and (with much suspense) they find the right door out. Of course, the Lord is not willing to keep his promise and orders his minions to stop them from getting away. From dodging flying hot coals and other dangers, Sam and Max escape and float away on a river flowing out of the park. They make it to the police station to deliver the keys. Sam asks what the keys are for and why are they so important to retrieve. Sergeant Brown says they are for the Commissioner's "private bathroom and honor bar". The episode ends with Sam and Max, thinking they deserve that room more than anyone after risking their lives, racing upstairs to it with the keys. Characters :Sam :Max :The Commissioner :"Arvo" :The "Lord of the Park" :Sergeant Brown Notes * This episode has a theme reminiscent of Apocalypse Now, including a character impersonating Marlon Brando and a musical theme which reminds The End by The Doors. * Sam and Dave are a famous Rhythm and Blues duo. There is also a series of juvenile fiction books titled "Sam and Dave Mysteries" by Marilyn Singer. * This is another episode that has a cut away with stock footage (in this case, photos of Central Park). * A mariachi/Tijuana frog makes a cameo after Sam and Max fights the unknown creature behind the exit door. * Sam's "Holy..." quote for this episode is: "Sister Mary Francis in low heels walking away!" * While narrating the plan to flush Arvo out of the bush, Max calls Sam "Jim" by mistake. See also The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police Category:Cartoon Episodes